The decorative reflective stopper cover generally relates to bathroom accoutrements and more specifically to a layered device placed upon a cap of a sink stopper visible to a user of the sink. More particularly, the invention attaches a stacked, curved combination of round layers for placement centered upon a cap of a sink stopper so that a user has a pleasing view of the stopper. People use sinks in many places at work, at home, when travelling, and elsewhere. Sinks allow for delivery of water in a convenient location without the water running over the location, excepting a drain blockage. Sinks can be in a bathroom, a kitchen, a laundry room, a wet bar, an entertainment room, an entertainment area, and the like. In those locations, people may use water to perform various functions as commonly known.
Some sinks though may see less use than others. In homes, select bathrooms may remain in a heightened state of preparedness for guests or other visitors. In other homes, the homeowner may select a bathroom for heightened decoration because of personal preference. In other locations, the sink may see little use as people rarely visit the location. Public areas, such as hotels, convention centers, airport terminals, restaurants, and the like, also have sinks. These preceding sinks provide the opportunity for decorating each sink and its surroundings.
People enjoy many items as decorations. Painting and wall paper may decorate a room, such as a bathroom, to make it a bright and inviting place. Plants and sculptures break up the linear outlines in a bathroom and bring an element of the natural into the room. Even with those decorations, the humble sink retains its functional use for delivering and collecting water.
Over the years, sinks have received some decoration through coloration and pigments added to the constituents of the sink material. These forms of decoration occur at the time of manufacturing and remain through the life of the sink. Very rarely do people add decorations to a sink as those decorations must resist the intermittent or occasional use of the sink. At the bottom of the sink, the drain stands ready to release any collected water into the wastewater system. The drain may have a closure from a stopper as desired by the homeowner or other person using the sink. Most drains have their closures last for a short time or on an intermittent basis. Opening and closing a drain with a stopper involves raising and lowering the stopper using levers and pivoting rods as presently done. Because stoppers move and drains encounter water and other substances placed into them, decorating of drains and stoppers has lagged far behind the rest of the decorations in a bathroom or other setting.
People enjoy many kinds of advertisements. Advertisers also produce advertising in many creative ways. People also tire of advertisements after a time which spurs advertising companies to create new ads. Advertisements placed near sink drains also require changing from time to time. Advertisements near drains would break up the functional and boring appearance of a drain, perhaps to the delight of the user. Even with those advertisements, the humble sink drain retains its functional use discharging water from the sink into the wastewater system, unimpeded.
Meanwhile, sinks and their drains, particularly in public areas, have developed into a pleasing though rugged appearance. The sinks generally have a nearly flat bottom with the drain towards the center of the bottom. The drain often has a planar form with nineteen holes through it in a three, four, five, four, three pattern arranged in a compact hexagon. The nineteen hole pattern occupies the center of the drain with a solid border outside of the holes to the edge of the drain. The nineteen hole pattern appears often in bathrooms however other hole patterns may exist. Because drains encounter water and other substances placed into them, along with various forms of abuse, placement of advertisements on drains has lagged far behind the rest of the decorations in a bathroom or other setting.